


I've got soul (but I'm not a soldier) | Avengers Fanvid

by Yunuen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Phil Coulson, Character Study, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanvids, Feels, M/M, Multi, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/pseuds/Yunuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team!vid about the ups and downs of a super secret boyband formed by 12 year old superheroes (and not soldiers). Angstier than it sounds.</p><p>“Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success.”</p><p> </p><p>[All these things that I've done - The Killers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got soul (but I'm not a soldier) | Avengers Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Song: All these things that I've done - The Killers
> 
> Characters/Pairing: Avengers Team
> 
> Footage: The Avengers. Paramount Pictures, Marvel Enterprises, Marvel Studios.
> 
> Tumblr link: http://yunuen.tumblr.com/post/32426554563/you-know-you-gotta-help-me-out-we-are-not-a
> 
> Done for fun, not profit. Watch this one on HD, folks!


End file.
